


《死对头》115

by Ahri1995



Category: ahri - Fandom
Genre: 伍小圆, 凌欧忆
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 14:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19111255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahri1995/pseuds/Ahri1995





	《死对头》115

　　随着身体的变换，伍小圆的手不自觉地伸向了他的裤子中。

　　穿过松松垮垮的腰带和柔软的小内裤，他的手径直地握上了omega那娇小的阴径上。

　　“凌哥哥......”伍小圆的嘴里不自觉地念叨着自己脑中人的名字，鼻子疯狂地吮吸着手中凌欧忆的衬衣，手中握着的小肉棒也越来越硬。

　　他缓缓上下撸动着那泛着粉的小肉棒，每一下挤压都似乎要从其中挤出些许剔透的精液一般。

　　好想让凌哥哥进入自己......

　　他那个粗壮的肉棒，填满自己的感觉，简直——

　　脑袋中的画面越发的情色，伍小圆几乎是猛甩了好几下的头才将自己已经快要喷溢而出的欲望给强行压制了下来。

　　肚子里还有孩子呢，不能这样！再坚持三个月，自己急救结局一下就行了！

　　可......

　　巧克力味的信息素更加凶猛地灌入伍小圆的鼻腔，一点点的抹去他脑袋中最后一丝的理智。他手指撸动的频率越来越高，原本还算是柔软的身体也随着这刺激越发浓烈而绷紧。

　　最终，在几下猛烈的活塞运动下，晶莹的液体从那娇小的肉棒头部喷涌而出。

　　伍小圆近乎是让这一次自我的慰藉弄得整个人都瘫软了下来，他迷迷糊糊瘫在了床上，将手中紧握着的衣服搭在了自己的脸上，这才缓缓的闭上了眼睛。

　　身体没有刚才那么热了......

　　但凌哥哥的味道，还是不舍得让它离开。

　　


End file.
